Shingeki no Smut
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: It was inspired by a tumblr audio post.. A dare and a sudden strike of inspiration at 2am brought this on. Pretty much senseless smut wirtten at first person. Please do tell me what you think, I'm trying to write in a different style than I usually do. If the charatcer is a boy, you are a girl and if the character is a girl you are a boy unless it's said otherwise owo
1. Eren and Reader

Today, I received a note on the dorm didn't have my name on it but I somehow knew that it was for me. Could've been to one of the roomates I was staying with here, but I just had this feeling that it was for me, and me only.

I took it and opened it slowly, unsure of it's contents and then simply found a message from Eren.

"I need to talk to you- Alone.  
There's no one at the Library after 6, so meet me there at 6:30.  
-Eren"

I sighed, and then stuff it under one of my pillow. What could he possibly want?

The sun sets early these days so 6:30 could already have been considered as the night. When I came close to the library, I noticed how slightly far and remote it is. I kind of understood why no one is here after 6. And since Eren doesn't seem like the bookworm type of person, I wondered how he even knew this. He lived in Shiganshina right? That's really, really far from here. I'm sure he spends more time training and then reading though.  
While entering the library, I also noticed that it's actually an old chapel. There's a part if the roof that seems to have been cut off in the back though, leaving place for something else. I saw a shilouette there and guessed it was him.  
I silently made my way through the shelves and then found a ladder to get me up there.  
"Eren." I called out, peeping my head from the top of the ladder.  
"Hm? Oh." he says, recongnizing me and helping me up by the hand. "So you got my note."  
"Yeah," I said, now standing beside him. "Why'd you have to go all the way and send me a note though?"  
"Well I figured, that if I sent you a note, I would evade the embarrasement of you saying no to my face."  
"Didn't even have my name on it, dummy. And I probably wouldn't have refused you."  
Why would I ever? I've been crushing on the guy ever since you met him. Odd to actually put my finger on it, but the simple thought of him just made me… Yeah.  
"Oh.. Well yes, if that note were to fall into the wrongs hand I would've..." he trails off into a small silence.  
"You would've..?"  
He shakes his head and then rephrases. "Anyways, you're here now, and that's what's important."  
I nod, and then leaned back on the wall.  
I glanced around and saw that this place had been redecorated to be able to read comfortably, even though it's small and close to the celling. Anyone that came up here would probably have to sit down to read. There were some pillows on a mattress on the floor in the corner. How convinent for a runaway or someone who got kicked out for the night.  
"Uh-huh. So? What did you want to talk about?"  
"What did I want to talk about? Well, to be honest.."  
There was a small silence before he continued, walking up to me.  
"Talking, wasn't one of the things to do on the top of my list."  
He rested his forearm on the side of my head and then tilted it upwards with his other hand, looking into my eyes.  
"I was thinking of something a little more.." he leaned in, breathing on my lips. "Like..."  
He gently slid his tongue inside my mouth, asking for dominance with it. Surprised, I let him do so for a split second and then pulled back, head hitting the wall.  
"I'm sorry," he says. "Did you want me to stop?"  
I shook my head. No, it was really great. It was just a little sudden.  
I've got a huge crush on him, not denying that anytime soon. But the fact that he just suddenly went from friends to sex partners caught me off guard. Maybe that's not really what he wanted, since it was a kiss but.. It was still something, much much more than just friends. It was most definetely something completely different.  
"No?" he asks, pulling me in closer by the hip with both his arms.  
I shook my head again, hands on his shoulders. He chuckles seductively and then leaned in again, saying a few words on my lips, with a grin; "I didn't think so."  
He slid in again, and this time I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, him sweeping me off my feet (literally).  
"Bed?" I said in a small voice as we both pulled back for air.  
"Yes." he told me, carrying you to it.  
As he took careful steps, we were both careful not to break the kiss this time, that's getting sloppier, messier and hotter by the milisecond and when he puts me down on the matress, he slowly starts stripping me.. Starting with my shirt. Well this is going down fast.  
He unbuttoned it, and then slid his hands behind my back to undo your binder. I wore that sometimes instead of a bra. It's much less painful when we were fighting.  
I felt like I had the ability to breathe again, and I also felt him gently roaming his hands over my breasts. I moaned into the kiss, feeling a hard crotch on my thigh that was sure to be his.  
He strips his shirt off and slid my pants off, soon followed by his. Then I wondered if I'd locked the door while coming in. Well, honestly I didn't really care, but I also didn't want anyone to come and interrupt this.  
Both our hands slowly reach down to each others' genitals, seeking to pleasure the other. His cock was in my reach, and I tried my best to stroke it skillfully. Since it was making him pant harder by the second in my ear, I figured I was doing a good job. And it was making me quite aroused as well.  
It then slid out of my hands as he came down to start kissing my breasts, nipping away softly at a sensible part of my body.  
I moaned erotically at every movement he made with his hands on each of them, feeling him and wanting more.  
Soon enough, he slid his underwear off and mine as well, feeling that it was quite humid already. He told me a piece of a phrase at every kiss he gave me and every moan I'd let out.  
"Giving you... That note... Was the best idea... I've had.. In a long.. Long time.."  
When he was done, he pulled himself back to my face, pushing himself inside of me without any warning.  
We both moaned, feeling a sudden wave of heat from our lower halves. Oh dear god it felt great..  
"Aah... Aaah.. Yeah.."  
He was twitching inside of me like he was already cumming but he wasn't. Knowing he was just getting started with this, I wanted him to go all the way, to wreck me and embrace me while whispering the most unclean things in my ear with that voice of his. I wanted him to be mine, and mine only.  
He thrusts in a few times, and I bit my lips to tried and moan silently. I wanted to hear him. I wanted to hear him so bad. I want him oh so very badly, in every way that's undersandable.  
I want him to fill me up with that heat and passion, I want to drown in it, drown in him.  
"God.. You feel so.. Aaah... Good.." He moaned into my ear.  
I whimpered out instead of moaning, keeping it as low as possible. He was so big.. It was a little painful. Yet I still wanted him to ran into me harder. Much harder. My mind was so slutty at the moment and I'm hating yourself for it, I probably look like you were about to cry but he was staring into my eyes like they were the most precious jewels ever to be found. No… Don't look at me like that… I won't be able to hold back my cries..  
He starts thrusting in and out a little faster, picking up the pace, and I can't help but moan with him. He's so good...  
He hit me in a special spot, making me want to close my legs. It sent a shiver down my spine and it felt so, amazingly good. Part of his sin was hitting my clitoris, sending me over the edge again and again and again, but when he hit me there with his tip, screaming out the pleasure felt like an obligation.  
"There?" he said, staring at me.  
It seemed moaning and sensible body was turning him on more, somehow. He told me so with his eyes, that were shinning with lust. Or was that my eyes reflection in his? But it's not like I could help being sensible to someone big like him either... He felt so good, so big..  
"Yes!" I said, my arms around his neck, holding him close "Yes please... Eren..."  
"Right." he smiles at me, doing as I said.  
He thrusts in harder and faster, resulting to the both of us moaning loudly. Much louder than before.

"Aah.. Yes.."  
"Aaah... Ha.. Ah, ah, Aaan.. So big... So good.. E-eren.."  
"You like that?" he said to my ear, before pulling back to increase the power of his thrusts.  
"Aah! Yes! Eren! More! Please, give me more.."  
He thrust in faster and deeper than before, always hitting that same spot.  
With this frenzy going on and the heat going to my head, I wasn't sure whether to close my eyes to feel him more or to look at his face. He looked a little in pain, but he seemed to be loving your body as much as I loved his.  
His gaze was seeing through every part of you, and making you feel special and fuzzy inside. I wanted to return the favor, and tried to do the same with mine.  
"Keep looking at me." he said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I didn't even noticed it. He slowly and gently caressing mycheek, then tracing his way down to my neck, my breast..  
"Just.. Like.. That.." he moaned, thrusting even harder inside. "Aah, god.."  
He felt his release to be close. And I could feel that I came more than once during his intercourse, since I've felt those shivers run down my spine many times, and also because sliding in and out had become easier for him. So much that we could hear that wet sound of him penetrating me every time, along with the slap that our skin made when he collided into me.  
"Aah.. Ah, I can't.." he moaned, announcing his release.  
He thrusts in a few more time before cumming inside of me, our eyes locked on each other as we both came.  
I felt him ejaculate inside of me and then felt the warm heat from his semen travel across my body. I shivered, and couldn't help but close my eyes to moan one more time.  
He crashed his body mine, both trying to calm our breathing. It made him move a little bit, so I unintentionally moaned to his ear.  
When he pulled out, he stumbled to my side and hugged me close. I did the same, feeling his body heat. It was a little cold now since it was the night, but it didn't matter. We kept each other warm. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead.  
"Damn.. I should write you more often." He said, eyes closed.

Hello! So uhm, like mentioned in the resume if you've read it this was insipired by a tumblr audio post that should be found on an awesome nsfw blog that's url is 'snk-smut-voices' !  
There are other audio posts in their 'audio' page that I should be doing also into small versions like this. Of course, I'll ask if I can do so first ^^;  
I have an rp blog that has the url of 'sppoky-flower-chan-san-kun' for halloween, but if it's not that then it should be 'super-flower-chan-san-kun' .  
Alrighty, thanks for reading!


	2. Jean and Reader

It's been a while ever since I've been able to get on Jean's good side. Good enough to make him agree to have sex.  
Ever since Marco's death, he's really changed and.. Plus with our recent official enrollments into the reconnaissance squads it's been hard to actually even just say hi. It's… Been playing tricks on me during some nights, really.  
But none of that matters now. Right now the only thing I'm worried about is if I'm crushing him or not because I'm on his stomach.  
He's chuckling in between the kisses.. Is it because I'm making a face again? Or because he's.. Missed me a little too?  
His voice never fails to make me smile and then my hands instinctively slide down to his erection just under my crotch.  
"Whoa, whoa! Hold on what are you―"  
I'm not listening, and I start stripping him from under. My hand reached down to the bottom of his length, and gently stroked it from the bottom to the top.  
"H-hey! Watch where you put that thing.."  
Was he talking about my hands?  
"Y-your hands are cold."  
He was talking about my hands. So they're things now.  
Sex objects, sure.  
I stoked him a few times and then pushed myself a little further down. I kissed his neck and spoke against his skin.  
"What's the reason of stalling now? It's already been days, weeks even."  
"What? Stalling?" he replied. "I'm not stalling."  
Oh yeah, right.  
"L-like I said, your hands are just cold." He said, flustered.  
I tried not to giggle and then pouted.  
"What, you're not feeling my body heat?"  
He chuckled. "No, no I promise, just.. Just keep kissing me-"  
Obeying him before he even got the chance to finish his phrase, I shot my head up to connected our lips. I will never get tired to the small moan that comes out of him when I do so.  
"Oh god.." he moaned softly.  
My hands are still stroking him lightly, and they felt that he was slowly getting warmer by the second.  
"Looks like this horse dick is gonna be easy to ride." I whispered, grinning before closing in for a quick peck.  
He chuckled again and then attempted to tease me.  
"I heard that you little―oh."  
I crashed my face onto his again, picking up the stroking speed.  
"You got the horse pun?" I giggled, face hovering above his.  
"Yes, I totally heard that." He laughed before pulling me in for another kiss.  
Our tongues were dancing together and failing sloppily but it didn't really matter. Maybe I was the only one to feel that it was better this way, but oh well.  
When I pulled back for air, I heard him whisper as he gently caressed my cheek.  
"Oh god you're gorgeous.."

My heart skipped a beat, just like whenever he passes me by in the hallways and then, with a blushing face kissed him again.  
I started fiddling with his tip, all while working my way down to his cock.  
"Mhm.."  
"Well seems like you've got better ears than I do horse-face. Considering the fact that I couldn't even hear myself say it.."  
"Hey no need to call me names because you can't hold yourself ba- Aaaaah.. Oh god.."  
I licked my lips, that had a layer of our mixed saliva on them and then was feeling slightly proud of myself to be able to get such an expression from him.  
"Hey.. That wasn't fair.." he said to me, cheeks of a bright red.  
"Oh wow you're so cute when you blush." I smirked at him.  
"I'm not blushing, shut up!" he snapped back.

Leaning in for another sloppy make out session, I then worked my way to his collarbone to start sucking on it.  
"Why are you so good at this?"  
Because it's you, why else. I thought as I affectionately licked his skin.  
"O-okay, now, let's get these clothes off and see what we're working with eh?" he said, his hands on my shoulders.  
I nod, and then sat up on his thighs. He unbuttoned my shirt and then silently whistled as he saw I had no bra or binder on.  
"Ooh, very nice." He smirked at me, leaning into the middle of my chest to kiss me there.  
I moaned a little bit, but then pushed him back a little.  
"Your turn." I told him with flustered cheeks.  
"W-w-what? My turn?"  
I nod.  
"Well.." he chuckled before continuing. "I guess that would help huh.." he said with a small smile.  
"Oh you don't say." I giggled along with him.  
"I-I'm sorry.. This is.. This is my first time eve―"  
Yeah I can see that. Doesn't matter though you're so cute..  
I leaned in to cut him again, kissing him deeply.  
My hand returned to his cock again, and start stroking it. From top to bottom this time. Although I was in a pretty uncomfortable position and traveled too far down. In between two moans even he had to warn me not to go to a certain place.  
While stripping my pants and underwear in one go, I caressed his tip with one finger, hoping to send him over the edge..  
"Aah.. Oh god.. Ah! D-damn..! You really know what you're doing… Aah god..!"  
I smirked as I inserted him like that inside of me so suddenly. Looks like he was feeling it too.. He was blushing really hard right now.  
"Ooh my god… You're too good at this.." he praised me.  
I smiled, and then leaned it again on him for a kiss.  
Seeing as to how he probably wouldn't move, I guess I was going to have to do it myself. I started bucking my hips up, and coming back down, moaning into his ear softly as I did.. While he called out his demands into mine.  
"Aah, okay right there.. Keep going.."  
I felt him twitching inside of me and then picked up the pace.  
"Ooh, almost there… Aah, so close.. Aaah, just like that.. A little harder.."  
I lifted them up a little higher and then brought them down more violently. That seemed to do the trick for the both of us.  
I just kept going faster as he asked me to slow down though… He then changed to "don't stop" after a little while. I had no idea if he was also hearing the sounds that are colliding bodies were making but it was enough to give me enough strength to push myself in and out of him like this.. That, and his voice being the only thing that I'm hearing. Every single one of his words filling me and sending shivers all across my body.  
He started grunting at some point, and my back arched back as I came as well, but kept moving because I still wasn't feeling his cum inside of me.  
"Ugh.. Aah… Oh Jesus…" he moaned, feeling how this position was much more arousing to him. (probably)  
He gasped as he came inside of me, and I let my body fall on him as the warmth that was released from him went all the way up to my stomach. I was moaning softly inside his ear, my hands clenching his shoulders.

After a little while, the time to calm our breathing down, we both turned around to our left and then he pulled out.  
"Ngh.."  
He was staring at me, I don't know why and then slowly brought his hand to my face.  
"You look gorgeous like this." he chuckled, hugging me close.  
"Maybe we should do that again sometime." he said, kissing my hair.  
"How about now?" I asked playfully.  
He only laughed in answer before falling alseep though.

Okay I am really not used to writing in first person, forgive me. ;n;  
If there's anything that you think I can change to this to make it better please do review or pm me about it! Thank you. ^^  
Also please do check out the awesome blog that these small chapters came from..! Their tumblr url is snk-smut-voices.  
Mine is spooky-flower-chan-san-kun for halloween if you want to ask me a question, or if you have a request of some sort (can't guarentee that I'll do it though, just being honest)


	3. Bertholdt and Reader

That's it.  
Today was the day.  
Yes, today was the day I was going to confront the guy I confessed to two months ago, Bertholdt Fubar.  
I was going to walk into his dorm and look him in the eye and..  
See him almost completely naked and soaking wet, skin steaming warm, right out of the shower.

"Huh? Oh.. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." he said, seeing me from the corner of his eye.  
My heart skipped a beat as he sat down. Oh my god he was so tall and fit..  
"Y-yeah I needed to talk to you..!" I squeaked out.  
"Oh, talk... Well I was in the middle of getting changed, but I guess we can talk." he said, sitting down on his bed. "Or rather, you can talk and I can listen to you.."  
I walked up to him and then let my hand travel along his chest.  
"Whoa hey, don't do that..!" he said, a blush rising to his face.  
"You work out? Or your body is normally this fit?" I asked, tilting my head up to look him in the eye. He's so tall... I just can't stop thinking about that physical trait of him. I mean, I'm sitting down right beside him and my head is barely reaching his chin.. It's amazing, in a way.  
"What? Uhm, yeah, I work out sometimes." he answered, in a nervous tone. "Traning is pretty tough, so I try to keep in shape.."  
Ignoring his mixed feelings about me touching him like this, my hands traveled further down and hugged him by the waist.  
"Uhm, hey you know you're making it really hard to gert dressed and I kind of need to.."  
I stood up on my tiptoes while pulling him down by the neck, and kissed him, my tongue sliding in.  
It didn't matter anymore. I waiting three years during the training camp and I think that's long enough. It doesn't matter if my feelings aren't returned. I want to feel him inside of me. I want him to be inside me. I want to feel him so bad these feelings might drive me insane one day. Or more like they're influencing my actions way too much already.  
He pushed me away, crouching down to my height because my arms were around his neck.  
"Wait wait... Hold on. I'm not sure this is the best idea right now.. Y'know, since we're in a public barrock? And anyone can walk in?"  
I put my knees on his sides on the bed and then lifted myself up for my face to hover over his.  
"So what?" I said, pulling him close again for another kiss.  
I untied his towel from his waist and threw it elsewhere on the floor.  
"H-hey! Give me back my towel!"  
Not listening to him, my hand slid down to his half-erected cock. Already grinding my finger along his tip.  
"D-don't touch me there.. Wait, Aaah!"  
"Oh? That's quite the cute blush you're showing me Bert." I smiled against his lip.  
"I'm not blushing."  
"That's what they all say. You so are blushing."  
"No I'm not." he answered a little more sternly this time. "I'm just embarassed."  
"Hmmm. This place says otherwise though." I smirked, gliding my hand along his length.. He felt so big... Oh god I wanted to feel him right now...  
"Stop looking at me there.." he said with a blush. "And please give me back my towel.."  
That second phrase sounded more like a whine from a big-eyed puppy, making my heart squeeze.  
Because I was trying so hard not to squeal for him being so cute, I wasn't answering. And because I wasn't answering, he took my silence as a 'No way' and sighed.  
"I'll just put my clothes on wet." he said, lifting me off of him. "Won't be the first time." He said, rufflin his hair.  
"To be fair though, I see the way you look at me, I just..."  
The squeeze I felt around my heart dissapeared. My eyes became cold. I had forgotten the reason I'd come in here for anyway, so caught up into wanting to feel up his heat for myself. I wanted to cut him off and block my ears but I couldn't.  
"I'm not sure I feel the same way yet..."  
Wait what?  
"Maybe I will someday.. But for now.."  
Does this mean I have a chance?  
"Let's just take things slow, okay?" he finished, smiling warmly at me. Even though I molested him two seconds ago he still smilled at me.  
I leaned towards him, crashing our lips together. My feelings still might not be returned, but I was going to feel him inside me that's for sure. I'm sorry Bert, I'm going to exploit your kindness today...  
I slid my tongue in and pushed myself above him again, hands roaming from the front of his thraot to the back of his neck.  
"H-hold on a second that's not very slow.." he said, before my face crashed onto his again for a sloppier kiss this time.  
My hands slid down his chest and trailed a way to his abdomen, then to go further down and then stroke his length as he slowly put his hands on the back of my waist.  
"That's definetely not slow.." he smiled against my lips.  
He moaned, feeling my hand around him and then put a hand behind my neck so that my gaze change at his face. But because it was a little close I looked straight into his eyes. They were shinning.  
"I take it back.." he said. "You don't have to take it back... Oh god.."  
I kissed him softly and continued to stroke him, my shirt slowly slipping off my shoulder.  
"Can I see more of you?" he asked. "Please?"  
I smiled, and then kissed him and we fell on the bed. Our teeth hit each other's but it didn't matter.  
"How could I possibly resist someone as handsome as you now.." I said. "Go ahead, explore me.."  
I grind my hips against his and felt his erection right through my panties. He was already hot and slightly twitching.  
"Thank you.." he said, a little shy. "You're uhm, very angelic... Ravashing, even."  
He said something like that, that seems to have come out straight from a romance novel with a straight face. I couldn't help but giggle, and it stopped him in his tracks as he was stripping me of my top.  
"No need to try to hard love." I smiled playfully.  
"Trying too hard?" he repeated. "I'm only trying to be polite."  
I giggled, and then wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"O-oh, what do I do now?" he asked, now confused. "You're being a bit forceful."  
I giggled again. "Just keep doing whatever you were doing."  
I smiled and then kissed him, his hands roaming around my chest. Before I knew it my pants were also off, and I was begging for him, my hands on his shoulders and grinding against his underwear, that was humid and wet. I could feel him like this but it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted him to ram into me.  
"Wait.." he told me to my ear before pulling back to look at me. He restrained a blush before saying that he didn't want to hurt me.  
"You can hurt me all you want love... More like, I want you to." I said, seeing the reflection of myself in his eyes.  
"Wait.. You mean.. You like it rough?"  
I nod. I wanted it now. I hope he understood that.  
"Well okay... I'm ready."  
I pulled him in to connect our lips and moaned into it as he inserted himseld inside of me.  
Aah, he was so big...  
"Mmmphhh.. Mmm.."  
He starts moving, and then my head shoots up as I shout out the pleasuring pain that sent shivers along my spine, and all across my body. Or was it painful pleasure?  
Anyways, this is what I wanted. The heat surging through me even though he hasn't even cum yet, the feeling of us being connected, the way that I could feel his every move and hear his every sound... As I clenched my hands on his shoulders I kind of hoped that this wasn't one-sided and that he was doing this with me for a reason also. I know I was the one to pounce on my first but did I really have a choice? He's so shy and timid. Sure it was cute but even that had it's limits.  
"So... Like this right?" he said to my ear in between two breaths.  
I bit my lip, blushed and nod. He kept on moving, not at his full strength because we both agreed we weren't really ready for that yet but it felt amazing noneless. I almost wanted him to go all-out on me, but I think I've exploited enough of his kindness today. And plus he looks a little in pain..  
"Am I doing okay?" he asked, staring into my eyes.  
Maybe it seemed like I was asking for more with them, which wasn't completely he case.  
I opened my mouth to answer, but then quickly put my hand over it. The only thing that came out were erotic moans and exclamations of pleasure. I did manage to say a few words though.  
"Y-yes... Aaah... It's... Ooh, w-wonderful.. Y-you.. Are.."  
He chuckled, and then picked up the pace. Oh my god it was so good...  
"You really like that huh?" he smiled against my neck.  
"Y-yes... A-aah! Ah, please..."  
He moans a few more times before answering "Yeah.." and pick up the pace again.  
He was going faster by the second, feeling his release to be close and then came inside of me.  
"Aah.. Aaaaaah..!"

When he pulled out, he then blushed realizing where we'd have done this. And our first time too.  
"Well I.. uhm.. That was.." he stuttered softly, still calming his breathing.  
"That was amazing." I finished, my hand going along his face and smiling warmly. (Or at least I think I was.)  
He smiled back, and then nuzzled our noses.  
"Thank you." he said.  
Oh I do hope there will be more times with him.

Okay, so I'm still working on first person view. I appologize for this crappy chapter.  
This audio file had been removed because the VA was under 18, but the blog is still up and at it! They're still doing a great job, if not great than even better than before.  
Their url is snk-smut voices and if I'm not wrong they're still casting a few more members..! They're looking for editors and script writers as well so, if you'd like to help..!  
My url is spooky-flower-chan-san-kun until the end of halloween, if there's anything else. :U


End file.
